Mianji
Mianji can refer to a single Mianji Knight or to a group of Mianji Knights. It may also be used as an adjective. A Mianji is a person who has knowledge over Mianji philosophy, which consists on a set of humanity-defenders principles. A Mianji has also superhuman physical abilities, doing things that would normally be thought of as impossible. Mianji are apt with the full use of their body capabilities, as well as with the ways of the sword. Mianji also know how to use shuriken and other projectiles, and some are capacitated to use magic. Ranks Mianji have four basic ranks: Recruit, Trainee, Knight and Master. According to the author's database, he describes all ranks the following way: Mianji Recruit (RECRUIT): '''a Mianji Recruit is a fresh starter. Normally, if the starter comes from a Mianji family or clan, the Mianji Recruit rank is granted at the age of 3. '''TRAINEE LEVEL 1 (WHITE; CORPORAL): a Mianji Trainee Level 1 is a person that has been Protected by the Four Great Elements. This person can finally be called a Mianji, a Corporal in the battlefield, and head of the recruits. In the days of old, Mianji Trainees Level 1 used to wear a white belt or headband, showing their time of training and experience. A Mianji Trainee is a Mianji who is ready to move up the Training Program with no holdbacks and has compromised with the Mianji Principles. A Mianji Recruit of Mianji family-blood cannot get to this rank until the age of 7. '''TRAINEE LEVEL 2 (YELLOW): '''a Mianji Trainee Level 2 is a person that has learned the basics of the offensive and defensive body hand-to-hand combat. In the days of old, Mianji Trainee Level 2 used to wear a yellow belt or headband, showing their time of training and experience. '''TRAINEE LEVEL 3 (GREEN): '''a Mianji Trainee Level 3 is a person that has learned the basics of the offensive and defensive Mianji sword fencing. In the days of old, Mianji Trainee Level 3 used to wear a green belt or headband, showing their time of training and experience. '''TRAINEE LEVEL 4 (BLUE): '''a Mianji Trainee Level 4 is a person that has learned the basics of the offensive, defensive and handling ways of the shuriken and the kunai. In the days of old, Mianji Trainee Level 4 used to wear a blue belt or headband, showing their time of training and experience. '''TRAINEE LEVEL 5 (RED; SERGEANT): '''a Mianji Trainee Level 5 is a person that has been considered ready for his first life-risking mission as he or she has demonstrated Mianji characteristics, properties, skills, goals and characteristics. This person can finally be called a Sergeant in the battlefield and head of the corporals. In the days of old, Mianji Trainee Level 5 used to wear a red belt or headband, showing their time of training, rank and experience. A Mianji Trainee Level 4 of Mianji family-blood cannot get to this rank until the age of 10. '''KNIGHT (LIEUTENANT): '''a Mianji Knight is a person that has done his first life-risking mission and has succeeded. This person can finally be called a Lieutenant in the battlefield and head of the sergeants. In the days of old, Mianji Knights were the most common warriors and soldiers of the Mianji clan, and only at this rank could their names be in the Mianji record. A Mianji Knight of Mianji family-blood cannot get to this rank until the age of 12. '''BRONZE KNIGHT: '''a Mianji Bronze Knight is a person that has mastered all basics of the Four Basic Roots except for magic and has vowed to theta in the Oath to Secrecy. In the days of old, Mianji Bronze Knights wore a bronze armor to show their time of training and experience. '''SILVER KNIGHT: '''a Mianji Silver Knight is a person that masters the advanced techniques of the offensive and defensive arts of the Mianji sword. In the days of old, Mianji Silver Knights wore a silver armor to show their time of training and experience. '''GOLDEN KNIGHT (CAPTAIN): '''a Mianji Golden Knight is a person that masters the Secret Techniques and has learned the Advanced Magic. This person can finally be called a Captain in the battlefield and head of the lieutenants. In the days of old, Mianji Golden Knights wore a golden armor to show their time of training and experience. '''MASTER (MAJOR): '''a Mianji Master is a person that has noticeably reached the maximum status of the Three Basic Roots except for magic, though he is a powerful and skillful magician validated by other fellow Mianji. This person can finally be called a Major in the battlefield and head of the captains. He is ready to teach others through the Program Training from Recruit to Trainee Level 3. '''EMERALD MASTER: '''a Mianji Emerald Master is a person that masters the ways of the projectile and has advanced more in his magical prowess. He is ready to teach others through the Program Training from Recruit to Silver Knight. '''SAPPHIRE MASTER (COLONEL): '''a Mianji Sapphire Master is a person that masters the ways of the combat and has advanced even more in his magical prowess to its maximum. This person can finally be called a Colonel in the battlefield and head of the majors. He is ready to teach others through the Program Training from Recruit to Master. '''RUBY (GENERAL): '''a Mianji Ruby Master is a person that masters the ways of the sword and has the power and capacity of having the responsibility of second in command. This person can finally be called a General in the battlefield and head of the colonels. He is ready to teach others through the Program Training from Recruit to Ruby Master. '''DIAMOND (LORD): '''a Mianji Diamond Master is a person that ultimately boosts his stats and has the power of being the leader of the Clan. This person can finally be called a Lord in the battlefield and head of generals. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.